Happy Birthday Joe
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Joe, y el cree que está soñando cuando de su torta de cumpleaños sale la chica a la que ama, desnuda. Jyoumi.


Bien, yo creo que ésta es una pareja hermosa y que hay que darle una oportunidad. No tengo nada encontra de las demás parejas de Mimi, pero creo que definitivamente quien más va con ella es el superior Joe. También me gusta mucho el Mishiro, espero poder escribir un fanfic sobre ellos pronto, aunque antes pienso terminar "Emperatriz de los Digimon", un Takari que llevaba tiempo escribiendo y que recién he subido ayer. Bueno, hace tiempo que no escribía un One-Shot, a ver como sale... ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Happy Birthday Joe**

-Bien Joe, hemos llegado-sonrió Tai, destapándole los ojos al mayor.

-¡Pero muchachos! ¡No debieron haberse molestado!-exclamó el aludido, sorprendido al ver la decoración que sus amigos tanto se habían esmerado en hacerle al departamento de Matt, donde celebrarían el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Joe.

-Claro que sí, además no se cumplen veintiún años todos los días… ¿o sí?-sonrió Tk con su carita de "no estoy planeando nada bueno".

-Bueno… supongo que sí pero…

-Ya Joe, ¡basta de preocuparte y disfruta la fiesta!-lo interrumpió el hermano mayor del rubio.

-Sí-sonrió Joe, de verdad que tenía unos amigos de oro.

Rieron como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Últimamente tenían muy poco tiempo para reunirse, todo había cambiado. Los mayores habían terminado la secundaria y cada uno estaba estudiando su carrera elegida, mientras que los menores… bueno, aún estaban en secundaria y cada vez que podían, aprovechaban y le echaban una mirada al digimundo. Pero eso no era lo único: Tk y Kari por fin habían formalizado una relación y llevaban ya un año y medio saliendo, Tai y Sora estaban juntos… ¿Matt? Bueno, nadie se lo había esperado, pero finalmente cedió y comenzó a salir con la hermana de Davis, ahora son una gran pareja y se tienen mucho aprecio, Matt descubrió que Jun no era tan superficial como parecía en un principio. También Ken y Yolei están saliendo, cosa que en un principio causo gran disputa con Cody, quien al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la relación. Todos los demás están solteros… en cuanto a Joe… la chica a la que amaba se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos y corría el rumor de que estaba saliendo con alguien… Mimi… la echaba tanto de menos, era increíble como aquella niña dulce pero caprichosa a la vez se había metido tanto en su vida tras su primera estadía en el digimundo. De todas formas ella era una princesa y el… un sapo… no había posibilidades…

-¿Qué pasa Joe? ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?-preguntó Davis, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Emm… nada, estoy bien-se vio obligado a sonreír forzosamente.

-Ahhh… ya veo, tienes ganas de comer pastel ¿cierto?-lo codeó Tai, a lo que todos rieron.

-S-supongo.

-Bien, ven con nosotros-Matt sonrió, había algo extraño en aquella sonrisa, como si los muchachos planearan algo para él, pero cuando observó el pequeño comedor en donde estaba la torta decidió ignorar aquel pensamiento, todo estaba perfectamente normal.

Le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños con mucha alegría, Tai haciendo los honores con su "hermosa" voz. Una vez que hubieron finalizado de cantar, Joe pidió sus tres deseos, pero a la hora de imaginarlos tan solo uno recurrió a su mente, y fue así que sopló las velitas con la cabeza pensando "me gustaría que Mimi estuviese aquí". Repentinamente el enorme pastel explotó, estaba bien que llegara hasta la cadera de Joe de altura, pero nunca se imagino que los muchachos se atreverían a prepararle una broma así… pero pronto comprendió que no era ninguna broma, sino que la que se estaba incorporando cubierta de crema, manjar y chocolate era nada más ni nada menos que el amor de su vida.

-¡Mi-Mi-Mimi!-exclamó Joe sorprendido, sonrojándose al notar la desnudez de la joven-. ¡Por Dios!

-Feliz cumpleaños… superior Joe…-sonrió ella, saliendo de los restos de la que había sido una hermosa torta.

-A-aa-ah… g-gracias-tartamudeó él, completamente rojo. El tono pícaro con el que Mimi le hablaba, las palabras que utilizaba… todo era tentador. De repente lo sintió, un gran dolor en la entrepierna le indicó que el pantalón que estaba utilizando no era suficiente como para retener la notable erección que tenía. Al notar que la jovencita lo miraba sonriendo, no pudo hacer más que cubrirse sumamente rojo-. A-aa… perdón… yo no…

-Tranquilo-sonrió la muchacha, apegándose a él.

-Mimi… no por favor…-gimió Joe, mientras sus amigos los contemplaban sonriendo.

-Es el cuarto del fondo a la derecha Mimi-le indicó el dueño de casa, sonriendo.

-Sí, gracias Matt-sonrió Mimi, llevándose a Joe a rastras.

Entraron a la habitación de Matt y la joven empujó al cumpleañero a la cama, apenas dándole tiempo a respirar antes de dejarse caer sobre él y atacar sus labios con ardientes besos y mordiscos.

-Estás… muy guapo Joe… la mayoría de edad te sienta bien-sonrió la castaña.

-Tú siempre fuiste hermosa y ahora lo eres más…-susurró el peliazul, comenzando a perder vergüenza mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones que la chica le brindaba.

-Te eche de menos-sonrió ella, acariciando el rostro de Joe-. Es una lástima que tengo que regresar a Estados Unidos, debemos disfrutar este momento al máximo.

-Espera…-ante la mención de aquel país, Joe recordó al supuesto novio de Mimi y la apartó con tristeza-. No podemos, tienes novio…

-¿Eh?-Mimi lo miró sin entender pero luego pareció atar cabos porque lanzó una exclamación-. Ya sé, hablas de Michael. No es mi novio, no se que anduvo diciendo Tai por aquí pero no hay nada entre él y yo, no es mi tipo. A mí… me gusta otra persona.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sorprendido Joe-. ¿Quién?

-¿Tú que crees?-rió la castaña, atacando ahora el cuello del joven bajo ella.

Joe comenzó a gemir tímidamente, para él esta clase de sensaciones eran completamente nuevas, no sabía como reaccionar, por lo que dejó que Mimi lo guiara. Era tan bonita, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacerlo con ella, hacerla suya, tomarla y… no podía hacerle eso a Mimi, era el amor de su vida… ¿qué pasaría si después a ella no le agradaba y terminaba odiándolo? No lo soportaría, debía detenerla.

-Mimi… por favor no sigas-la detuvo Joe, pero tuvo que explicarse ante la expresión de confusión que el rostro de la chica había adoptado-. Tú eres hermosa y te amo, pero eres más de lo que merezco y… no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo… probablemente luego te des cuenta de lo horrible que soy y…-pero Tachikawa lo detuvo con un dulce beso sin compromiso alguno.

-Joe… ¿tú piensas que hago esto como un favor a los chicos para que sea tú regalo de cumpleaños?-sonrió la japonesa-. No Joe, yo te amo y lo hago como un favor a ti y a mí misma…

-¿Qué tú me que?-el peliazul no cabía en sí ni de sorpresa ni de felicidad, tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no mantener abierta la bocota ni ponerse a saltar por toda la habitación como un niño pequeña.

-Que te amo Joe…-repitió Mimi, sonriéndole con una ternura infinita mientras acariciaba el mentón del mayor a modo provocativo-. Y te guste o no, no pienso irme de aquí sin que antes me hagas tuya.

-Mi… Mimi…-el mayor sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos lleno de gozo-. Gracias Mimi, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo-la muchacha rió abrazando a Joe, acariciando su cabello con ternura.

-Esas son cosas que no se agradecen Joe, tu siempre fuiste especial para mí y… quiero demostrártelo, ya me he estado guardando este sentimiento por mucho tiempo-reclamó la castaña.

Joe acarició el cuerpo de Mimi, quien se ofrecía tan abiertamente a él. La chica no hacía más que incitarlo con sus seductores movimientos. El peliazul se inclinó sobre el pálido cuello de la chica, quien sonrojada comenzó a gemir ante el contacto de los labios del mayor contra su piel, se sentía extremadamente bien, además, el muchacho era tan inexperto en el tema como ella, por lo que avanzaba sumamente lento, dándole tiempo a disfrutar del momento. Lentamente comenzó a descender por el pecho de Mimi, cubriendo de besos cada nueva zona descubierta. Una melodía de armoniosos gemidos inundó la habitación, el mayor había descendido la mano hasta encontrar la entrepierna de la castaña, y ahora la masturbaba, tocando los puntos sensibles de Mimi.

-Aa… aaa…aa…-era todo lo que salía de la boca de la chica-. Jo…e…

-Mmm… Mimi-Joe disfrutaba degustando de la piel de ella-. Eres… lo mas delicioso que he probado jamás… eres como mi propia marca de heroína.

-Mmm… nunca me… aa… habían comparado con aa… heroína-rió la joven.

El peliazul disfrutó entonces recorriendo los pechos de la chica bajo él, lamiendo la poca crema que había en ellos, disfrutando de su sabor. Mientras lamía el seno derecho de Mimi, con la mano libre apretaba, acariciaba y jugaba con el otro, aprisionando el pezón entre sus dedos, poniéndolo duro. A la vez, Joe lamía el otro pezón de Tachikawa, haciendo círculos alrededor de él con la lengua para luego besarlo y finalmente mordisquearlo. Mimi, bajo él, se volvía loca, contorsionándose del placer. Se aferraba con fuerza a la almohada, gimiendo el nombre del superior en una voz tierna y profunda, aunque algo ronca.

-Joe nunca… jamás me sentí tan bien…-la muchacha hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse lo suficiente como para besar al chico.

-Estoy para servirte Mimi-sonrió Joe, feliz de poder complacer a su chica, y más siendo ésta, Mimi, quien tenía fama de caprichosa. Era ese tipo de niñas que vivían su sueño y tenían lo que querían, él ya había tenido la oportunidad de pasar por ello durante su primera estadía en el digimundo, aún recordaba como la joven se había adueñado del castillo de los Gekkomon y Otamamon.

-Gracias-la chica se sonrojó. Había cambiado mucho en este último período de tiempo y ya no era tan "princesita", era más liberal.

-¿Sabes Mimi? No lo tomes ofensivo ¿sí? No te estoy queriendo decir que antes no lo eras pero… has madurado mucho-sonrió Joe.

-Lo sé, ya no soy aquella nenita de papá que todos conocían y que lloraba por todo-susurró ella, acariciando con ternura el rostro de su amado.

-Eres increíble…-fue lo único que dijo él, volviéndola a besar para luego continuar con su labor inicial. Descendió por el vientre de la castaña en una lluvia de besos y lamidas, dejando un centenar de marcas por donde pasaba, marcas que expresaban el gran amor que Joe sentía por la chica. Finalmente llegó al lugar más sensible de la digidestinada y la miró a los ojos, observando como ella asentía, accediéndole el paso.

Si había algo que a la muchacha le gustaba mucho de Kido, y que ninguno de sus otros amigos tenía, era la capacidad de esperar al otro, el mayor tenía una paciencia sobrenatural, y ella sabía que él siempre estaría más preocupado por su bienestar que por el gozo propio, por eso respetaría los tiempos que Mimi le imponía. La joven sintió como lentamente la húmeda lengua se introducía, con timidez, en su vagina.

De verdad Mimi y Joe eran una pareja perfecta, o eso pensaba Joe mientras lamía el delicioso interior de la chica. Se preguntó que había hecho él para merecer a un ángel así. Ignoró aquel pensamiento, él siempre arruinaba todo con su maldito pesimismo, era una de las costumbres que deseaba sacarse, pero esta vez no iba a arruinar su perfecta noche con la mujer de sus sueños, la chica el la que pensaba cuando se masturbaba por las noches. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que aún tenía ropa.

-Lo siento Joe… es que era tan placentero que…-se excusó Mimi, quien también lo había notado.

-No te preocupes…-estaba por sacarse la camisa que llevaba pero ella lo detuvo con cuidado. Mimi le sonrió y ella comenzó a desabotonar uno por uno los botones, para luego deslizarla lentamente, acariciando los brazos de Joe en el proceso, y que ésta terminara en el suelo. Prontamente comenzó a luchar con el cinturón, el cual no quería ceder, aunque finalmente lo hizo, lo dejó a un lado y bajó los pantalones del peliazul, dejándolo junto a la camisa. Estuvieron varios minutos en ese estado, Mimi sobre Joe, acariciando el pecho y las piernas desnudos del hombre. Quizá no tenía el perfecto estado físico que sus amigos Matt y Tai tenían, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, ella lo amaba tal como era.

Mimi beso y lamió las partes desnudas tal y como Joe había hecho antes con ella. El joven sintió que algo lo lastimaba y al bajar la vista notó su miembro completamente erecto ante las caricias de Tachikawa, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar. Mimi al notar eso no pudo evitar reír, y lo liberó de la prisión en la que se encontraba.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias…-se sonrojó el chico de lentes.

-Me alegra…-y tras una última sonrisa, se inclinó a lamer el miembro del superior Joe, primero con tímidas lamidas, que cada vez incrementaban más el largo y la velocidad, para finalizar lamiendo el miembro como si fuera un helado de su gusto favorito, metiéndolo por completo en su boca, mordisqueándolo en la punta, dándole todo el placer posible. De pronto Joe lo sintió, pero era tarde, antes de poder advertirle a la muchacha de lo que iba a suceder, se había corrido en la boca de ésta, obligándola a tragarse su semen para que esta no se ahogara.

-¡Lo siento Mimi, te juro que no era mi intención!-Joe asustado quitó el miembro se la boca de la joven-. ¿Estás bien? En verdad lo siento corazón… estoy tan apenado… yo…

-¿Me llamaste corazón?-preguntó de pronto Mimi, sorprendida.

-Sí bueno… yo… ¿Te molesta?

-No Joe, ¡me encanta!-sonrió la castaña, más que feliz-. Y por cierto, no tienes que disculparte amor, eres delicioso y no me molestaría volver a tomar tu esencia.

-Pero…

-¿Sí?-la chica estaba sumamente feliz.

-Na-nada-sonrió Joe-. Te amo…

-Y yo a ti Joe, más que a nadie…-respondió ella, volteándose, levantando levemente el trasero-. Prepárame antes por favor, en el cajón de la mesita de luz hay un lubricante.

-Sí…-el peliazul estaba encantando, el amor de su vida se estaba entregando abiertamente a él. Tomó el lubricante de donde Tachikawa le había indicado, al parecer todos se habían esmerado mucho en que la noche fuese increíble para el mayor, y lo habían logrado, se habían superado. Dejó caer un poco de lubricante en sus dedos, para primero introducir uno en la pequeña entrada de Mimi, moviéndolo en forma circular, para que la chica pudiese dilatarse, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a la pequeña intromisión. Luego fueron dos dedos, y finalmente tres los que bailaban en el interior de Mimi, abriéndose paso, preparándola a ella. Una vez que Mimi asintió, mostrándose preparada, el chico quitó los tres dedos y lubricó por completo su miembro, para no lastimar a la joven, iban tan bien que sería una verdadera lástima perder la oportunidad por herir a su ángel. Listo ya, se posicionó detrás de Mimi.

-¿Segura que estás lista? Si quieres puedo lubricarte un poco más, lo haremos cuando quieras.

-Ya Joe, no te preocupes por mí amor, yo estaré genial, seremos un mismo ser, ¿qué me puede pasar por ello además de hacerme de esa forma la chica más feliz de todo el mundo?-sonrió la joven.

-De acuerdo… pero si llega a doler avísame y me detendré-ante el asentimiento de la digielegida de la sinceridad, el chico se puso en posición y comenzó a entrar en Mimi con sumo cuidado. Rápidamente la habitación se llenó con gemidos renovados, era increíble, como si estuvieran destinados a ser el uno para el otro, el peliazul entraba perfectamente en su amada, sin lastimarla, sin excesos ni faltantes, estaban perfectamente acoplados. De todas formas le dio tiempo a la menor a acostumbrarse a semejante intromisión, pues él no la tenía precisamente pequeña, y recién una vez que la muchacha le diera el sí, continuó con su labor. Comenzaron un vaivén de movimientos que iban aumentando su ritmo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Era realmente delicioso. Ambos estaban felices de poder disfrutar finalmente de las caricias del otro, a tal magnitud de formar un solo ser. Las embestidas continuaron, fuertes y certeras, pero no violentas. El digielegido responsabilidad1 continuó de esa manera hasta que finalmente se corrió, intentó hacerlo fuera de Mimi, pero ella lo detuvo, por lo que no pudo hacer más que liberar toda su esperma en el interior de Tachikawa.

-Aa… estoy agotado-concluyó el peliazul recostándose en la cama, abrazando a la chica contra sí.

-Yo también, pero en verdad lo disfrute-la sonrisa de Mimi era radiante. Reposó la cabeza contra el pecho del mayor, permitiéndole así, que el joven le acariciase el cabello-. Joe…

-¿Sí amor?-sonrió él.

-Feliz cumpleaños…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

1 Se que originalmente en español los emblemas de Joe y Mimi son Sinceridad y Pureza, pero en la serie traducida originalmente, el emblema de la Sinceridad le pertenece a Mimi y el de Joe también es algo por el estilo, la correcta traducción sería fiabilidad, pero creo que queda mucho mejor dicho si lo expresamos como responsabilidad, después de todo, es de Joe de quien estamos hablando.  


* * *

Yaaaaa, terminado ^w^ Quedó super tierno. Joe, como siempre, preocupándose más por los demás que por él, y Mimi madura, demostrándo que ya no es una princesita caprichosa. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, porfis dejen muchos reviews con su opinión, sus críticas constructivas son muy importantes para mí. Bien, espero que lean mis otros fanfics también. Nos vemos!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
